the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marigold (Shade Haven)
The Haven Background Marigold’s greatest wish was to always help as many dragons and beast people that she could. When she was a hatchling she loved helping her parents and siblings. It made her feel good inside. Nothing beat the sight of a genuine smile on someone’s face. When she left her clan she joined a group of dragons that used their talents to raise money for a variety of charities. This group of dragons traveled across Sornieth to see help whoever needed it. They helped to cure the Shade Touched, they helped feed hungry mouths and they helped to rebuild lairs after tragedies. Some of the dragons sang or danced to earn money. It took Marigold a little while to find her own talent to raise money with. It took being blessed by the Lightweaver to find her talent. Marigold’s kindness caught the Lightweaver’s attention and she made Marigold a prophet. She couldn’t see the future like Water dragons could, but she was blessed with enough knowledge to make accurate educated guesses about dragons’ futures. Marigold used her blessing to help ease dragons’ worries and to give them tips on how to better their lives. She could have lived her entire life this way, but there came a time when she noticed an abyss colored dragon kept following her. She doubted it was the same one, because each time it was another breed, but it was still odd that she kept seeing the same colored dragons over and over. She asked one of these dragons, a mirror if they would like to joined her charity cause. She was running an event around the Beacon of the Radiant Eye where dragons would fly to raise money for the Shade Touched. The mirror agreed and she was happy to see them at her event. She had some small chat with this mirror and began to like them. Until the Lightweaver tried to kill them. Panicked by the sudden turn of events, Marigold defended the mirror against the goddess. It turned out that this mirror was a Shadeling, and a dangerous one too. But Marigold couldn’t understand why a Shadeling would arrive to her charity event located so close to the Lightweaver if it didn’t want to genuinely help out. Marigold was determined that there had to be some good in the creature. She tried to convince the Lightweaver to let it leave, but the goddess refused. Marigold was forced to choose a side. So she turned her back on her goddess, and chose the Shadeling named Munin. e fell in love with em. Ey carried so much shame and guilt and pain that she couldn’t help but to want to help em. Ey made her happy and she made em happy. Marigold boldly spread awareness of Shadelings to Sornieth. She tried to explain some were not evil. Some could be good, and not all deserved to die. No one listened, and eventually Marigold fell ill. She had been Cursed by the Plaguebringer for loving a monster. She never even got a chance to tell Munin that she had hidden three eggs in the Starfall Isles. Three eggs that were her’s and Munin’s. She died in Munin’s sobbing embrace, and ey buried her in the Southern Icefields where her body could be preserved forever. Munin hopes to bring her back someday. Personality A heart of gold Relationships Munin: Her greatest love Hugin, Niddhog, Baldur: Her children Trivia * Don't Let's Start- They Might Be Giants Category:Light Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Seer Category:Religious Devotee